


О неприятностях и злой Варии

by Alliar



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: "Скуало. Поскользнуться в ванне, зацепиться волосами за полку с полотенцами, орать, пока кто-нибудь не прибежит".</p>
            </blockquote>





	О неприятностях и злой Варии

— Э-эй!  
Тишина. Только гулкое эхо отскакивает от стен и потолка ванной — просторной и, черт возьми, такой... скользкой. Отскакивает и бьет по ушам — Сквало и не думал, что его ор действует обычно именно так.  
Сквало поморщился и попробовал снова:  
— Кто-нибудь!  
Эхо снова шибануло по ушам, но он уже приноровился. Звучало даже неплохо. Может, завести привычку петь в ванной? Тем более никто не слышит — иначе давно бы уже столпились под дверью, чтобы спасти его от мучительной и позорной смерти в ванной. Сквало даже не подозревал, что такое бывает: поскользнулся, потянувшись к полке с шампунями, зацепился волосами за полку с полотенцами и... и все. Дотянуться не получалось.   
Сначала он стоически терпел, молча борясь с напастью — пытался спасти свою гордость. Сквало понимал, что если кто-нибудь увидит его в таком положении, то насмешки терпеть придется еще очень долго. Спустя сорок минут даже его гордость стала давать сбои: вода давно остыла, стало прохладно, а мыться Сквало предпочитал все-таки голым. Прикрыться можно было полотенцем, но до него еще надо было дотянуться. А прядь волос, зажатая полкой, была как поводок — шаг влево, шаг вправо, и обломись, золотая рыбка.  
Еще через двадцать минут Сквало плюнул на гордость и начал звать на помощь.  
— Кто-нибу-удь! — заорал он, со скучающим лицом прислонившись к холодной скользкой стене.  
Даже выпрямиться полностью не получалось, иначе прядь дергало с такой силой, что Сквало был готов взвыть.  
Чертовы длинные волосы.  
За дверью послышался звук шагов.  
— Эй! — снова крикнул Сквало. — Кто там?!  
За дверью таинственно молчали. Под ногами потенциального спасителя слегка поскрипывали половицы.  
— Бельфегор? — догадался Сквало. — Бельфегор, это ты!  
— Хе-хе... — вяло, но заинтересованно отозвался тот.  
Сквало помолчал. Просто так орать "Помоги мне!" было как-то не в его духе.  
— Эй, мелкая заноза в заднице, — тщательно подбирая слова, сказал Сквало. — Зайди и помоги мне.  
За дверью стало совсем тихо.  
— Чего ты ждешь?! — взорвался Супербиа, когда пауза затянулась, как петля на шее приговоренного.  
— Принц не заноза в заднице... — задумчиво произнес Бельфегор.  
А потом послышались удаляющиеся шаги.  
Сквало потерял дар речи.  
Мелкий ублюдок! Просто взял и ушел — и это его почтение к старшим?!  
— Э-э-эй!  
— Капитан Сквало, у вас какие-то проблемы? — послышался занудный голос Франа.  
Когда он успел так неслышно подойти, Сквало так и не понял. Видимо, пока он бесновался, пытаясь хоть ненамного сдвинуться с места, чтобы выбежать из ванной, догнать Бельфегора и как следует надрать ему задницу.  
— Мне уйти? — вежливо поинтересовался Фран. — Просто вы так кричали, что я забеспокоился.   
— Мелочь, — мрачно сказал Сквало. — Ты угадал, у меня проблема. Причем серьезная.  
Сообразив, как это могло прозвучать — одинокий раздраженный глас из ванной — Сквало вздохнул и торопливо продолжил:  
— Я зацепился волосами за полку с полотенцами. Не могу дотянуться.  
Фран помолчал, а потом предложил:  
— Давайте я принесу ножницы и помогу вам отрезать мешающую прядь.  
— Да ты охренел, мелкота?! — взвился Сквало.  
— Тогда ничем не могу вам помочь, — Сквало так и видел, как засранец развел руками и состроил печальную гримасу. — Я позову кого-нибудь, кто вам поможет.  
И не успел Сквало возразить, как малец уже сбежал.  
Сквало выругался. Вот хоть бы одна сволочь просто зашла и распутала!  
Сквало вздохнул и приготовился к смерти. Голодной, позорной смерти. Сдохнуть от голода и холода, сидя голым в ванной — ничего хуже просто быть не могло.  
— Сквало-тян! Сквало-тян, что случилось?!  
Нет, все-таки могло.  
— Пошел вон отсюда, Луссурия! — испуганно заорал Сквало, дергаясь и едва не выдирая зацепившиеся за полку волосы с корнем.   
— А?..  
— Позови Леви! — сообразил Сквало. — Леви позови, он точно мне поможет!  
— Ты уверен? — вздохнул Луссурия.   
Он был добрым парнем — насколько это вообще возможно, живя с компанией профессиональных убийц, — и очень хорошо относился к Сквало. Сквало тоже неплохо относился к Луссурии. Но только не в такой ситуации, когда он голый и беспомощный в ванной, а Луссурия — гребаный извращенец свободной ориентации.  
— Уверен, — нервно процедил Сквало.  
— Подожди минутку, — разочарованно сказал Луссурия.  
Сквало даже задумываться боялся, почему у него такой разочарованный голос. Меньше думаешь — спокойнее становишься.  
Прошла минутка, а от Леви было ни слуху, ни духу. Прошло пять минут — с тем же результатом.  
Сквало не орал, а поэтому начал подмерзать.   
До чего же все-таки унизительная смерть.  
В философских размышлениях о смерти и смысле жизни прошло еще десять минут.  
Сквало начал отчаиваться.  
А еще через минуту дверь открылась от бесцеремонного пинка, и перед пораженным Сквало возник Занзас.  
— Чертов босс! — не веря, воскликнул он. — Какого хера ты здесь делаешь? Где Леви?!  
Занзас прищурился, а потом подошел к несчастной полке с полотенцами.  
— Сквало то, Сквало се... — раздраженно говорил он, распутывая его волосы и старательно не разглядывая голого и уже слегка посиневшего от холода Сквало. — Всех на уши поставил, чертов мусор.  
Сквало застыл, глядя на Занзаса круглыми глазами, и не сразу понял, что его волосы свободны.  
— Пошел вон, — приказал Занзас. — И не забудь: я помог только потому, что сам собирался занять ванную. Усек?  
Сквало фыркнул, хватая свою одежду и заворачиваясь в полотенце.  
Еще бы он не понял. Кто не понимает сразу — тот долго не живет.


End file.
